OCULTANDO SENTIMIENTOS
by Danna-Malfoy.G
Summary: Los personajes que aqui aparecen son completamente de J.K Rowling La historia es completamente mia Espero les Guste Prohibido su copia. Esta historia también se encuentra en Wattpad


La siguiente historia es de capitulo único

Los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen a J.K Rowling

Pero la historia es completamente mía

Prohibido su copia.

Hermione caminaba por un pasillo solitario de Hogwarts, iba sin rumbo fijo ya que su cabeza era un completo caos.

La había besado él, su enemigo, el hurón oxigenado, el señor sangre pura, el príncipe de las serpientes. Todo había sido tan rápido.

 ***Flashback***

Camino a la biblioteca Hermione sin entender cómo es que había llegado hasta donde se encontraba la sala de menesteres, la curiosidad la invadió y camino hacia ella, conforme se iba acercando la puerta iba apareciendo como si la estuvieran esperando.

La castaña entro y pudo observar 2 sillones pequeños (uno daba la espalda a la puerta) un sillón más grande en medio, una chimenea, en una esquina un estante con bastantes libro y música de fondo relajante.

Se fue acercando hacia los sillones cuidadosamente y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca pudo ver una cabellera rubia que reconoció al instante, se sobresalto sin hacer ruido y giro sobre sus talones dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Antes de tomar la perilla entre sus manos una voz la paró en seco.

-¡Granger!- Dijo el rubio que se había puesto de pie. La castaña se giro y lo miro.

- _Lo lamento Malfoy, creí que no había nadie_. - dijo Hermione un poco torpe. Se dio la vuelta para seguir en su andar cuando de pronto la detuvo de nuevo.

-¡ _Espera_!- Le dijo y se fue acercando poco a poco hacia ella, cuando Hermione volvió a girar para mirarlo se dio cuenta de que se acercaba y la miraba fijamente.

Sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas y mientras él se acercaba ella retrocedía otro paso, hasta que choco contra la pared.

Al estar a tan solo centímetros de distancia Draco estiro una mano para tomarla por la cintura atrayéndola muy lentamente hacia él por si ella quería irse pero no sucedió, ya estando lo bastante cerca como para sentir la respiración del otro, la miro fijamente a los ojos y la beso.

Era un beso muy tierno lleno de bastantes sentimientos y con un toque de haber sido deseado desde hace tiempo.

Ambos cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por ese momento. Pero una vez que el aire les hizo falta se separaron y Hermione desvío la mirada muy sonrojada.

Malfoy poso una mano en la barbilla de la castaña haciendo la girar para verla a los ojos, Hermione lo miro y pudo ver sus ojos con un brillo muy bonito que jamás había visto, sus ojos parecían plata liquida.

Draco se acerco y deposito un beso bastante tierno en su frente y la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Hermione por su parte paso sus brazos por el cuello de él y recargo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio de aquella manera pudo sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente.

Después de unos minutos se separaron y Hermione lo miro a los ojos que aún conservaban el brillo, se dio la vuelta y se marcho por donde había llegado.

¡Muy confundía!

 ***Fin del Flashback***

Se besaron era algo prohibido y eso lo sabían bastante bien, la quería, ella lo sabía, se lo había demostrado con aquel brillo.

Pero era algo que no podía ser.

Eran tan distintos pero a la vez tan parecidos.

Si alguien conociera a ambos tan bien dijera que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

La castaña sabia que lo correcto era olvidar aquello y ocultar el sentimiento pues aquello podría traer un sin fin de problemas, hací en un pasillo desierto se dejo caer al frío piso con la espalda recargada en un muro y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Por su parte Malfoy, desde el momento en que Granger había dejado la sala se había quedado en un estado de shock. Después de varios minutos regreso al sillón donde estaba sentado y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, sabía que su amor era correspondido por la manera en que le respondió el beso, por el sonrojado de sus mejillas, por la forma en que se aferro a él y sobre todo por aquella dulce mirada color chocolate. Pero también tenía demasiado claro que aquello era prohibido, pues si su padre se enterara no que quería ni imaginarse lo que sería capaz de hacerle a ella.

 _ **Así con la última nota de la canción, su llanto ceso y supo que lo mejor era olvidar y ocultar.**_

 _ **Y hací el amor verdadero y sincero que un Malfoy pudo sentir por primera vez en su vida se quedaría en la sala de Menesteres donde Todo se encuentra, como también Todo se oculta.**_

Espero le haya gustado

Dedicado:  
- _Tania (quien me insistió en que la publicara)_  
 _-Abril_  
 _-Bode_  
 _-Gizz_  
 _-Dita_  
 _-Majo_  
 _-Mari_  
 _-Paulita_  
 _Y a todas la del grupo Dramioners & OYP's😍_


End file.
